


Vena Amoris

by StuckyStoleMyHeart (angelofthequeers)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Bucky, Come Eating, Crying Steve, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depressed Steve, Emotional Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Riding, Romance, Steve Has Issues, Steve Rogers Feels, Top Steve, finger kisses, implied suicidal tendencies, supportive bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/pseuds/StuckyStoleMyHeart
Summary: Steve loves to tell Bucky random facts. One such fact leads to a whirlwind of emotions and sex, and Bucky has to be there for Steve when Captain America finally comes crashing down.





	Vena Amoris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokiNeedsHugs1031](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don’t own Marvel.
> 
> Turns out that even Libra odd spots can be writing prompts XD Also, sorry for the heaviness near the end, but it’s something I feel SO MUCH but couldn’t put into words until I found a link that explained it brilliantly, and that person’s analysis allowed me to actually verbalise my thoughts in this. I’ll put the link at the end.
> 
> Present for my best friend, who really needs it at the moment <3

 

“Did you know that the Greeks and Romans started the tradition of wearing wedding rings on the left hand?”

Bucky snorts, the silent spell over their room broken after Steve’s fun fact of the day.

“Really?” he says. This is what happens when Steve has access to the internet in his free time – though Bucky’s not much better, what with all the cat videos he denies watching. They’re oddly soothing when he’s having a bad mental episode.

“Yep.” Steve grins up at Bucky, that smile of his sending warmth flooding through Bucky’s insides. “They believed that there was a vein running from the left ring finger to the heart. Vena amoris, they called it.”

“Sounds sexy,” Bucky quips. “Talk dirty to me, Stevie.”

Steve buries his face in Bucky’s chest, shaking with laughter.

“You’re still such a jerk,” the blond says. Bucky grins stupidly at the happiness in Steve’s voice, because it’s not often Steve’s this happy. He’s usually got a million other things on his mind as well.

Perks of being Captain America, Bucky supposes.

“And you’re still my little punk,” he says fondly, stroking his metal fingers through the short blond strands at the back of Steve’s neck. Steve shivers and snuggles closer to Bucky, who takes a moment to just relish in the fact that he’s allowed to hold Steve like this and touch Steve however he wants and just _love_ him how he wants. As much as he’s haunted by what HYDRA did to him and wishes that he doesn’t remember and that Steve hadn’t gone through the mental anguish after he’d thought that Bucky was dead (and Christ, that just floors Bucky that Steve loves him that much), he can’t deny that he’s so very grateful that he’s legally allowed to love Steve. If they’d tried this back in the forties, they’d have gotten their asses kicked – and it wasn’t like Steve didn’t get his ass kicked enough for more noble reasons.

“Hey.” Steve’s voice snaps Bucky out of his thoughts. “I can hear your brain going a mile a minute. What’s up?”

“Just…thinkin’,” Bucky finally says, trying to pass it off as nonchalant. The look on his husband’s face makes it clear that he fails miserably.

“C’mon, Buck, you can tell me.”

Bucky sighs, taking a moment to gather his thoughts.

“Just thinking about everything,” he says. “How we get to be together now.”

The beautiful thing about Steve is that Bucky doesn’t have to launch into a massive spiel about his thoughts and feelings, because Steve gets it almost instantly. He hears, loud and clear, everything that Bucky doesn’t say.

“Do you really wanna question it?” he says. “I don’t care how we got here. I just care that we did.”

The other beautiful thing about Steve is his ability to dismiss things without actually diminishing their importance. It’s one of the reasons Bucky loves talking to him, because he can be told to quit worrying without fear of his worries being brushed off like they mean nothing. To Steve, they mean everything.

“Well, speaking of vena amoris…” Bucky rolls them so that he’s on top of Steve. “I don’t exactly have one, do I? Not anymore.”

“You don’t need a vena amoris to love.” Steve runs his hands down Bucky’s back, and Bucky shivers when the man’s hands gently squeeze his ass before drifting back up. “And you don’t need one for me to love you.”

He takes Bucky’s flesh hand and presses a kiss to the gleaming gold band around his ring finger.

“Aw, shucks,” Bucky grins, struggling not to cry like an idiot. “You say the sweetest things, Stevie.”

He leans down, capturing Steve’s lips in a sweet little kiss, and Steve sighs happily and kisses back. Bucky has to close his eyes. What the hell has he done to deserve Steve – not just now but even back in Brooklyn?

“And besides,” Steve says when they separate, a dopy grin on his face, “the vena amoris doesn’t even exist. There’s no vein running straight from your finger to your heart like they believed.”

“Well, that’s a relief. I was worried that we weren’t worthy just because we used our right hands.”

The main reason for using their right ring fingers is so that Bucky can actually feel the ring against his flesh instead of it just being another piece of metal on his left hand. But Steve had also read that many gay couples wore their rings on their right hands, and Bucky had jumped on the chance to be different from straight couples straight away.

Okay, he’s a little bitter that it’s only just become legal to marry Steve and that people like them are still getting the shit beat out of them. So what?

“You’d better be joking, James Buchanan Barnes-Rogers,” Steve says sternly, though his lips are twitching. Bucky grins and kisses him.

“Ah, I’m a right comedian, Steven Grant Barnes-Rogers,” Bucky says. The corners of Steve’s eyes crinkle as he smiles widely, and something hot pools in Bucky’s stomach, like he’s just drunk a whole mug of hot chocolate in one go. Before he can stop himself, a matching grin is spreading across his face.

“Do you know how much I love it when you smile like that?” he says. “Goddamn, Stevie, I wish you’d smile like that all the time. You deserve to always be happy.”

Steve laughs at that and raises a hand to caress Bucky’s cheek.

“But if I’m always happy then it means nothing,” he says. “You gotta be sad to be happy. You know, like a – mmph!”

Steve’s cut off by Bucky being unable to keep his mouth off those pretty pink lips for a moment longer. After his initial surprise, Steve dives into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck and melting into the sheets as Bucky licks into his mouth.

“Want you, Steve,” Bucky forces out when they part for air. Steve’s bright blue eyes seem to light up.

“Then have me,” he says simply. But Bucky isn’t in a hurry – it’s a Saturday morning and they don’t have anyone who needs saving at the moment – so he chooses to resume making out with Steve, one hand caressing the other man’s side and the other cupping his left cheek. Steve shivers as Bucky’s metal hand trails up his body, and one arm moves from around Bucky’s neck so that he can tangle his fingers in Bucky’s dark locks. Bucky shudders; hair-pulling’s always been a turn-on for him and, now that his hair’s longer and Steve seems to have a very welcome habit of grabbing it whenever possible, he’s pretty much in heaven.

“Thought you wanted me,” Steve chuckles against Bucky’s lips. Bucky growls softly.

“I’m takin’ my time with you,” is all he says before he’s plunging his tongue back inside Steve’s mouth, licking around and drinking in the pure taste of coffee and _Steve_. It’s far from the first time he’s kissed Steve – very, _very_ far – but it never gets old and the thrill never wears off. Kissing Steve now is just as exciting as kissing him for the first time, and Bucky hopes that’ll never fade.

He only breaks away from the kiss when Steve wriggles impatiently underneath him. With an impish grin, Bucky peppers kisses all over Steve’s face, then presses a kiss to Steve’s jaw and starts to trail kisses down his throat. Steve sucks in a sharp breath when Bucky latches on to the hollow of his throat and nips, ensuring that he’ll leave a nice bruise there for Steve to look at happily in the mirror later. Steve’s got a weird thing about admiring his hickeys and handprint bruises after every time they have sex, though considering that the serum heals them in half an hour tops, Bucky can’t really be surprised.

Besides, he does the exact same thing.

“Oh!” Steve gasps when Bucky’s lips close around his left nipple and his right hand reaches down to grasp Steve’s half-hard cock. It doesn’t take long to stroke it to full mast and Bucky revels in the soft sounds that spill from Steve’s mouth as he sucks and scrapes his teeth over the nub in his mouth, slowly stroking Steve’s dick at the same time. He’s not sure whether it’s the serum or just Steve, but Steve’s always so deliciously sensitive and playing with just his nipples alone is enough to drive him crazy with pleasure. Laughing, a sudden rush of happiness coursing through him, Bucky switches nipples.

“Buck –” Steve hisses, his body jerking like he can’t decide whether to arch into Bucky’s mouth or hand. “C’mon –”

“But I love lovin’ you,” Bucky says, licking and kissing down Steve’s firm stomach. Steve whines when Bucky lets go of his dick, but chokes on his breath as Bucky starts to bite and leave blooming hickeys all over his belly, until he looks like he’s been attacked when Bucky’s finally done.

“Hmm,” Bucky smirks, so close to Steve’s swollen dick that every breath he exhales has Steve nearly doubling over. “I should suck you off, Stevie. I know you love havin’ your cock in my mouth.”

Steve moans loudly at Bucky’s words. Bucky grins wickedly.

“But I also know you’d love to have that cock of yours in my ass even more,” he says in a low voice. He laughs when precome bubbles out of Steve’s slit at his words.

“Yeah, I know my baby doll. You’d love that, wouldn’t you? To bury yourself in me, ride my ass while I ride you –”

“Bucky, please,” Steve groans. Bucky’s grin widens when he looks up and sees that Steve’s eyes are screwed shut.

“Okay, I’ll play nice,” he says. “Grab me the lube, will you?”

Steve fumbles in the bedside table with a shaky hand, until his fingers finally close around the bottle of lube and he drops it on his chest. Bucky scoops it up, then opens the bottle and drizzles some of the clear fluid onto his flesh fingers. When he sits up on his knees and reaches down to slowly push a finger inside himself, Steve’s eyes widen almost comically and he bites his lip so hard that Bucky sees a bead of blood.

“Never put on a show for you, have I?” Bucky inserts another finger and begins to scissor, his muscles seizing and trembling as pleasure begins to simmer deep in his gut. He’s careful to avoid his prostate, not wanting to come too soon, but he still makes a show of moaning and working his hips as he opens himself for Steve’s cock. Steve certainly seems to enjoy the performance, if the dazed look on his face is any indication.

“My god, Bucky,” he says faintly. “You’re beautiful.”

Heat rushes to Bucky’s cheeks.

“No need to flatter me,” he says, slipping in a third finger. Steve, despite totally looking out of it, still has enough presence of mind to narrow his eyes.

“One of these days, you’re gonna believe that I’m telling the truth,” he says. Bucky just rolls his eyes.

“Whatever you say, Steve.”

He finally feels loose enough, so Bucky removes his fingers and squeezes out more lube onto his fingers. Steve’s almost trembling in anticipation as Bucky reaches out and wraps his hand around Steve’s dick.

“Oh, yeah,” Bucky breathes, slicking a whimpering Steve up. “You’re gonna feel so good in me, big boy.”

“Where did you learn to talk like that?” Steve says shakily when Bucky releases him and shuffles up to straddle his waist.

“The internet.” Bucky reaches behind himself to fit Steve’s cock to his entrance. “You think cat videos are all I ever do on there?”

He lets out a long, low groan as he starts to sink down. Steve’s hands fly to grab him around the hips.

“You’re gonna kill me, Buck,” Steve says in a strangled voice. Bucky grins evilly.

“Wouldn’t want to do the bad guys’ job for them, would I?”

Steve just groans, eyes sliding shut as Bucky’s ass hits his pelvis. Bucky takes a moment to drink in the sight of the man underneath him: a red flush down his face and chest, eyelids fluttering, looking so damn gorgeous that it’s totally unfair. If he wasn’t so beautiful to look at, Bucky would seriously complain about the unfairness of it all.

“Can I move, sweetheart?” he says. It takes a moment for Steve to respond, but Bucky doesn’t move until he gets a shaky nod from Steve. He starts out slow, just rising and falling at a snail’s pace, relishing the feel of Steve’s cock dragging inside him, and his fingernails dig into Steve’s chest as he forces himself not to speed up right now.

“Faster,” Steve grunts. Bucky nods and increases his pace. He’s hurt Steve so much in the past, caused him so much pain, and he’ll never hurt Steve again if he can ever help it; that applies to sex too. Steve gets it, even though he constantly insists that Bucky doesn’t have to hold back and wait for permission.

“Don’t know how I got so lucky,” Bucky says breathlessly, rolling his hips and grinding down. Steve’s breath hitches. “Fuck, Stevie. Wanted you for years.”

Steve whines loudly at a particularly hard thrust, fingers gripping Bucky’s hips so hard that he’s sure to leave bruises. Bucky leans down and nips him on the neck.

“Always got so mad, seeing other dames all over Captain America. They didn’t know the real you. They don’t know that scrawny little guy from Brooklyn. Steve Rogers, the stick with a heart of gold, always wantin’ to do the right thing even if it kills him. They just wanted the hot Cap body.”

He slows his pace when Steve lets out what sounds like a sob. Steve makes a noise of complaint at the lack of movement.

“Buck,” he gripes. “C’mon, move.”

“No.” Bucky stills completely. “You’re not okay, Stevie. What’s up?”

Steve just stares back at him stubbornly but, to his credit, doesn’t try to thrust up after Bucky’s said no. Bucky falls in love even more at this simple thing; most others probably would have taken advantage of having their dick still in him and tried to sex him into a coma, but Steve’s such a gentleman that the thought doesn’t even seem to cross his mind.

“Stevie,” he murmurs, bending down and brushing a sweet kiss across Steve’s lips. “C’mon, talk to me. You can tell me anythin’. Always.”

“‘M fine,” Steve mumbles. Bucky continues to stare at him, until he finally gives in and his eyes slide away.

“Steve, talk to me.”

Another sob escapes Steve.

“Why do you say all that about me?” he finally says thickly. “I’m nobody special. Only special thing about me is that they picked me to become Captain America.”

“You couldn’t be someone you weren’t already,” Bucky counters. “That serum beefed you up but it didn’t make you Captain America. You know what does?”

Steve glares weakly back at him, like the guy knows what the answer is but doesn’t want to admit it. Bucky rests his flesh hand over Steve’s racing heart, gold wedding band gleaming.

“That,” he says firmly. “That’s what makes you Cap. Not some suit or some super serum. If they wanted beef, they could’ve picked someone already built to give the serum to and make ‘em even stronger.”

Steve snorts.

“And for your information,” Bucky continues, “when I say years, I mean years. Wanted you even before the serum. I just couldn’t have you ‘cause it wasn’t allowed. You already got beat up enough. I didn’t want anyone to hurt you for that.”

Steve makes an exhausted little sound. Smiling tenderly, Bucky kisses him on the lips and smooths his blond hair back from his forehead.

“Sweethearts for years, married last month, and this never came up?” Bucky says. “Geez, Stevie, you gotta talk to me. I don’t know how you can think so little of yourself when I think the world of you.”

His smile widens when Steve’s eyes slowly open, and he outright grins when Steve’s lips curve in a small smile.

“One day, you’re gonna stop thinking that you’re not worth anythin’,” Bucky says. “You got that? I’m not leaving till you do.”

He laces his fingers through Steve’s right hand and raises it to kiss the ring on his finger. He then takes Steve’s left hand and kisses his ring finger.

“Vena amoris,” he says. Steve finally laughs.

“Love you, Buck,” he says. Bucky smiles again.

“Love you too, Stevie.”

Bucky’s about to move again, when he’s struck with another idea. One look at Steve is all he needs to see how vulnerable the man is, so he clings to Steve and rolls them so that he’s on his back, legs spread wide and Steve still buried inside him.

“Your move, punk,” he says softly, leaning up to kiss Steve as he wraps his legs around Steve’s waist. A wide smile spreads across Steve’s face and he kisses Bucky again before starting to thrust.

It’s nowhere near the most passionate sex they’ve ever had, nor is it the most intense; they’ve taken advantage of the serum’s very improved…ahem, recovery time many times before. But even though Steve’s movements are gentle and he’s more rocking his hips against Bucky’s ass than actually thrusting, Bucky can’t help but think that this is possibly the best sex he’s ever had with Steve. There’s something raw and cleansing about it, something cathartic that they both need, and all he can do is cling to Steve with his arms and legs as Steve’s dick grinds against his prostate, sending white light flashing behind his eyes.

“Steve…” he pants, metal hand gripping the back of Steve’s neck tightly and flesh fingers digging into his back. Steve groans and increases the pace, though not by much.

The pace that they’ve set isn’t ideal for getting off fast, so it’s a while before heat finally begins to pool in Bucky’s stomach and his spine starts to tingle. Steve’s getting close too, judging by how his face is contorted, and he reaches down to close his fingers around Bucky’s dick and stroke.

“Oh – Steve –” Bucky’s brain suffers from a momentary glitch as he tries to process both feelings and thrust his hips up and down at the same time. Steve laughs and jerks Bucky off even faster, and Bucky groans when he realises that the stupid, noble idiot is trying to take care of _him_ and make him come first.

And it freaking works. Bucky comes a minute later with a sharp cry, his back arching off the bed and his arms and legs tightening around Steve, and his limbs turn into jelly and fall to the mattress once his orgasm starts to fade.

“Bucky – gonna come –” Steve whines into Bucky’s neck. Bucky just groans deliriously, sparks of pleasure lighting up inside him as Steve continues to thrust into him, and the overstimulation is nearly painful but he’s not going to be a dick and deny Steve an orgasm. Not after Steve had taken such amazing care of him.

“Want you to come on me,” Bucky slurs. Steve’s rhythm stumbles for a moment before quickly picking back up, and Bucky grins tiredly. Part of his ‘research’ had included the fact that coming on someone can be seen as degrading, almost like dominating someone and claiming ownership, but he knows that Steve would never treat it like that and that’s what makes it so appealing. They’ve came inside each other plenty of times, and Bucky’s sticky torso is evidence that they’ve definitely messed themselves up before, but they’ve never actually deliberately come on the other aside from mutual jerking off.

“You sure?” Steve says faintly. “I’m – I’m close –”

Bucky grunts as Steve nails his prostate. His refractory period is close to a few minutes, thanks to HYDRA’s serum, and his dick is starting to stir with interest again.

“Do it,” he says. Steve whines, then pulls out and crawls up Bucky’s come-covered body to jerk himself off. When he comes, it’s with a sharp breath, and Bucky’s stomach jolts as white ropes shoot out and cover his chest and lower face.

“Oh my god,” Bucky gasps. This is possibly the hottest thing they’ve ever done, and he makes a mental note to have Steve come on him more often because it’s definitely doing _something_ to him.

Spent, Steve groans and collapses half on top of Bucky.

“I – wow,” he says. Bucky grins as Steve’s eyes take in the sight of him covered in both of their come, and he makes a show of scooping up Steve’s come off his chin and licking his fingers clean. Steve lets out a long, low moan.

“You’re gonna kill me, Buck,” he forces out. Bucky smirks proudly, but his smirk fades when Steve pushes himself up and then leans down to lap up the mixed come on Bucky’s chest.

“Fuck, Stevie! What d’you think the rest of the world would say if they knew pure, innocent Captain America loves eating his husband’s come?”

Steve smiles mischievously, his lips coated in white. Bucky tries very hard to resist getting turned on again but it’s not the easiest thing when his sweetheart’s currently cleaning them up with his tongue.

“Just grab some tissues already,” Bucky says in a slightly strangled voice. “You’re gettin’ me hard again and I just wanna hold you.”

With one last lick of his lips, Steve reaches over to snag some tissues from their bedside table and he cleans Bucky up almost reverently. Bucky’s insides curl pleasantly at how gentle Steve is with him, treating him almost like a fragile object.

“How the hell are you so filthy, Stevie?” he says as Steve wipes himself off. “You were such an innocent boy before now.”

“I didn’t have you and your ‘cat videos’ before now,” Steve says, dumping the tissues on the bedside table and snuggling up to Bucky with a content sigh. “I wasn’t sure, but I thought that might set you off. And I love making you happy.”

“I love _you_ ,” Bucky counters. Now back to innocent little Steve, his husband flushes and buries his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck.

“Still don’t know why.” Steve’s voice is muffled. Bucky sighs and cards his flesh fingers through Steve’s hair, metal arm hugging Steve securely to him.

“You’re too hard on yourself,” Bucky says. Steve is silent for a long moment.

“Can I…tell you something I’ve never told anyone?” he says. Bucky kisses him on the head.

“Course you can, Stevie. That’s what I’m here for.”

“You know how I went down in the _Valkyrie_ , right?”

“Yeah. You said you couldn’t do anything except make sure it crashed away from everyone. Stupid, noble idiot that you are.”

Steve laughs weakly.

“Buck, I…I could’ve gotten out if I wanted to. The ship was gonna crash no matter what. And Peggy was begging me to escape, and I could’ve, but…I didn’t want to. I thought you were dead. I couldn’t just go back and pretend after the war that everything was okay and – I didn’t _want_ to escape. Thinking you were dead wasn’t the only reason I stayed but…it was a big one. Maybe I could’ve coped with everything else if you were there. But you weren’t and – I was _tired_ , Buck. I was _tired_ of smiling and being strong and pretending that nothing was wrong.”

Bucky’s heart jolts when the skin under Steve’s face starts to grow damp, and he realises that Steve’s actually _crying_. Fuck. Steve _never_ cries. He’s always been the sort to put on a brave face and take care of everyone else rather than admit that he needs help, and Bucky can’t help but wonder if it was his earlier words that have finally broken Steve down like this.

“I don’t even care if I sound selfish. Does that make me a bad person, Buck?”

“Hell no,” Bucky growls. “You cry all you need to, Steve. It’s about damn time you took care of yourself.”

Steve’s body shakes as he finally lets out everything he’s been holding in for years.

“I – back in Brooklyn, all I ever wanted to do was _help_. To do the right thing. But everyone kept laughing at me and thinking I’d never amount to anything. And then I got the serum and I could _help_ people, but people _still_ didn’t see _me_. All they saw was Captain America. And I couldn’t – after I thought you died, I just _couldn’t_.”

Bucky’s heart breaks. He wants to hide Steve away from the world but he knows that won’t help. So for now, all he can do is hold Steve and just listen; heaven knows it’s taken too long for Steve to even reach this point in the first place.

“I’m not _allowed_ to be weak, Bucky. SHIELD needed me. The people need me. How can I be weak when they need me? And when I saw you on that helicarrier and you were the Winter Soldier…part of me hoped you’d just end it. I _didn’t care_ , Buck. All I could think was that my best friend was alive but he – he _wasn’t_. He was physically alive but I didn’t know if he was still there. I just…didn’t care.”

A heavy silence falls on the room once Steve stops talking.

“Christ, Stevie…” Bucky murmurs. “Why’d you wait this long to open up to me, you silly punk?”

“Because you needed me. You were having all those flashbacks and HYDRA memories and I – I had to be strong for you.”

“And _I_ have to be strong for _you_! It’s a two-way street!”

Steve laughs tiredly and starts to trace shapes on Bucky’s beefy chest.

“How ‘bout we agree that we’re both messed-up?” he says. Bucky sighs.

“I think we should talk to someone,” he says after a moment. Steve stiffens.

“Bucky –”

“You need the help. And if me seein’ someone will get you to go too, I’ll go with you. Face it, Stevie. We’re not exactly right in the head. You need to take care of yourself for once.”

He kisses Steve on the head and continues to stroke his hair.

“I just don’t want this all to go wrong,” he continues. “I love you to bits, Stevie, but I don’t want something to go bad when we could do something about it. I treated you like absolute garbage when I first got out of cryo – yelling at you, pushing you around, taking my messed-up head out on you. I don’t know why you stuck around.”

“Because I love you and I didn’t want to lose you,” Steve butts in. Bucky kisses his head again.

“Just go with me, Stevie. I love it when you smile – _really_ smile, not just put on a performance. I want you to be able to smile like that for other reasons, not just me. ‘Cause you deserve to be the happiest goddamn person alive.”

Steve snorts but doesn’t say anything for a short while.

“You’ll go with me?” he says like he’s unsure of what Bucky will say. Bucky rolls his eyes, smiling.

“Course I will. I’m with you to the end of the line.”

Steve laughs quietly and nuzzles into the crook of Bucky’s neck. He then grabs Bucky’s metal arm, which is curled around him, and shuffles around so that he can lean down and press a kiss to the ring finger.

“You got the biggest damn vena amoris ever,” Steve says, kissing the warm metal again. Bucky grins stupidly and grabs Steve’s left hand with his flesh one to kiss Steve’s left ring finger.

“Yours is bigger, punk. Too damn big for your own good.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's the link](http://invisiblespork.tumblr.com/post/93600197874/steve-rogers-depression-and-suicidal-tendencies)


End file.
